Journal 4
Journal #4 is the Journal given to Princess Yuna by Ford Pines. It contains 216 chapters. Chapters #Tantabus #Indominus Rex #Changelings #Gnomes #Bill Cipher #Night Monster #Monster House #Cockatrice #The Mailbox #Candy Monster #Summerween Trickster #Dragons #Gremlins #Goblins #Indoraptor #Ghosts #Ghost Engines #Demons #Krampus #Sharktopus #Zombies #Piranhaconda #Killer Shrews #Giant Komodo Dragons #Giant King Cobras #CN City #Nicktropolis #Candy Kingdom #Fire Kingdom #The Land of Ooo #Christine #Abominable Snowman #Ahmed #Aldebaranians #Annabelle #Annihilator 3000 #Arcturians #Amaz-O #Andrew Craw #Aunt Dahlia #Axel #The Barking Ghosts #Beasts #The Blob Monster #Body Squeezers #Brandon Estep #Flesh-eating bugs #Captain Long Ben One-Leg #Undead Cats #Cave Spirit #Chin Chilla #Chocolate Cake #Chop Suey #Compton Dawes #Creeps #Cronby #Cuckoo Clock #Cuddle Bears #Cuddles the Hamster #Curly the Skeleton #Dare #Dark Fall Citizens #Della Raver #Plant/Human hybrid #Weresnake #Dr. Maniac #Dr. Shreek #Dwarves #Brent Green #Egg Monsters #Clarissa #Elvira Martin #Evil Knight #Big Bees #Evil Monty #Vampire Dog #Fish Monster #Flying Sharks #Fun House Freaks #Gargoyles #Giant Seagulls #Glory #Granny Kapusta #The Grool #The Haunted Camera #The Haunted Car #The Haunted Mask #The HorrorLand Horrors #Humanigators #The Ice Hound #The Ice Vampire #Infected Plankton #Izzy Wicked #Genies #The Ghost of the Luckmeyer Twins #Jack O' Lanterns #Jonathan Chiller #Karl Knave #Katrina the Cat Woman #King Buthramaman #King Jellyjam #King Tuttan-Rha #Lake Monster #The Lanx #Lava Lizards #The Lawn Gnomes #The Three-Headed Monster #Lord High Executioner #A Furry Crocodile named Loreo #Lost Legend #Madame Doom #A Magic Crow named Maggie #The Evil Magician #Mannequins #The Masked Mutant #An Evil Doll named Mary-Ellen #E. Ville Creeper's Plants #The Menace #Milo (Goosebumps) #A Mechanical Doberman named Mittens #Mechagodzilla #Lizard-like Aliens called Monsters #Monster Blood #Mortegarths #Mr. Mortman #Mr. Wood #Mrs. Maargh #Mrs. Foster #Mud Monsters #Mulgani #Mummies #Murder the Clown #Nasty Kathy #Count Nightwing #A Reptile Friend named Nick #Night Crawler #Nighthawk #A Headless Zombie named Nortband #The Nutcracker #A Menacing Octopus #Officer Murphy #Pinky Flamingo #Poltergeist #Pomeranian Dogs #Prince Khor-Ru #Professor Shock #Purple Rage #Purple Peanut Butter #Phantom of the Auditorium #Q Quest Players #Queen of Nightmares #Rat Man #Rat Monster #A Giant Diamondback Rattlesnake #Reflections #A Mutant named Reggie Mayfield #An Undead Cat named Rip #Robots #Robot Arm #Robot insect #Giant Praying Mantis #Robot Zookeepers #Root Rot #Mutant Alien Roses #Sadler Ghosts #Sarabeth #Scarlet Starlet #Scarecrows #Shrunken Head #Skeletons #A Ventriloquist Dummy named Slappy #The Snake Lady #The Snowman #The Sorceress #Splatters #Spyder #Stone King #Stone People #A Wax Figurine named The Strangler #An Evil Super Computer #Susie Snowflake #Swamp Monster #Sybil Wicked #Three-Faced Clock #Three-Headed Gardener #Tikis #Time Police #Tongue Thing #Toobah #Trap Toys #Undead Ed #Undead Pirates #Vampires #Vampire Chicken #Vampire in a Can #Vamporilla #Vanessa the Mystic #An Oversized Venus Fly-Trap #Visible Man #Wartlock #Weirdo aka Bim #Werewolves #Wicked Clowns #Will Blake #Wind Spirit #Wizard the Lizard #Giant Worms #The Wizard of Ooze #Xentronians #Yves Yaboum #Countess Yvonne #Zodiacs #A Rat-like Hippie named Zoe #Zorax #Zorgs #Zorgans Trivia *Journal 4 made its first ever appearance in Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins. Category:Journals Category:Books Category:Magical objects